<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbor Crush (The Thread) by shinidamachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566198">Neighbor Crush (The Thread)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu'>shinidamachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ocasional MirSan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/pseuds/shinidamachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, anyone? This was heavily inspired by a twitter thread I read a while ago, about a guy who developed a major crush on his neighbor’s voice and, with his roommate’s help, managed to ask him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuKag, Inuyasha/Kagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbor Crush (The Thread)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home!”</p>
<p>The abrupt sound of Miroku throwing his keys and briefcase at the table made InuYasha jump on his sit. It was a rare thing to do, taking him by surprise that way.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Miroku knew so.</p>
<p>“You’re eavesdropping her again, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>It was hard to say what pissed InuYasha off the most: that Miroku had startled him, that he got caught in the act or the infuriating smugness in the bastard’s tone.</p>
<p>“Mind ya business.”</p>
<p>Ignoring his temper, Miroku went to their refrigerator and returned with a loosened tie and a couple of beers. He handed one to InuYasha and sat beside him on the couch.</p>
<p>“Come on, this is getting ridiculous. You have been obsessing over this girl for what? Three weeks, now? Just go downstairs, knock on her door and ask her out.”</p>
<p>Miroku took a long sip of his Heineken, as if rewarding himself for giving the world’s greatest advice. InuYasha wished he would choke on it.</p>
<p>“I’m not knocking on her door and asking her out, dipshit! We have no idea what the girl looks like!”</p>
<p>“Then do us both a favor and go find out!”</p>
<p>To be totally honest, her appearance was what mattered the least about this girl, although he couldn’t deny his curiosity.</p>
<p>Her voice.</p>
<p>It was her voice that started it all.</p>
<p>For two years he had been sharing this little apartment with Miroku and for two years it had been easy for them to ignore each resident of the building without a second thought. InuYasha was in no way a social guy and even though Miroku had a weak spot for the ladies, he had vowed not to get involved with a neighbor, ever.</p>
<p>“Location, location, location.” InuYasha remembered Miroku explaining once. “It’s simultaneously the best pro and the worst con. I’d rather not risk it, it could get pretty ugly.”</p>
<p>Knowing his tendency to hit and run, it was probably the smartest call.</p>
<p>And life went on as usual.</p>
<p>Until InuYasha heard her voice.</p>
<p>It was exceptionally loud. That was the very first thing he noticed. The second thing was that he incredibly didn’t mind at all. There was a sincerity tone to it that was ever present. Almost as if physically unable to lie. Sweet. Gentle. Smooth. But not in a generic way. He could download it into his GPS and drive forever. Her laughter had over him the same effect of sunbeams reaching out the untouched ground of a frozen forest and when she talks too low, something primal and urgent wakes inside him, letting him dying to know what his name would sound like between her whispers.</p>
<p>Then it became less about <em>how</em> and more about <em>what</em> she talked.</p>
<p>Her name was Kagome. She was in her twenties and had just graduated from pedagogy school. Three weeks ago, she had moved in with the girl who lived precisely in the apartment below theirs to save money as she adapted to the new job of substitute teacher. She had a cat named Buyo, couldn’t swear for the life of her, sang a lot, a bit clumsy, definitely a half full kind of person... Single, as far as he could tell.</p>
<p>Kagome had the most hilarious stories, most of them starring her little brother, her grandpa or her friends. He was especially fond of the ones in which she tried to be nice and it ended up blowing on her face spectacularly. Her heart was too big for her own good.</p>
<p>On the floor below, the girl in question left what InuYasha assumed was her kitchen and walked to the living room, turning the TV on. Even now, when the current conversation was supposed to be his focus, he found himself painfully aware of her moviments.</p>
<p>Miroku didn’t have to know any of that.</p>
<p>“That’s insane.”</p>
<p>“Why? How is that insane?”</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m InuYasha, your upstairs neighbor. You don’t know me, but I’ve been listening to everything you say or sing in your apartment since the day you moved in. Often on purpose, <em>like a creepy person</em>. Anyway, wanna have dinner sometime?”</p>
<p>“Lose the ‘creepy’ part and you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Drop it, it ain’t happening.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least you recognize your obsession. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recover.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> my problem,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Wrong, my friend. I’m the solution. You just gotta listen to me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t count on it.” Miroku laughed. “So how was work?”</p>
<p>“You’re changing the subject.”</p>
<p>“Damn straight I am.”</p>
<p>They made small talk and drank for a while, then Miroku pulled out his phone to check his notifications and InuYasha searched Netflix for an action movie they haven’t seen yet. The girl was binge-watching a sitcom. A good one, judging by the way her laughter reached his ears every now and then.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>In moments like these, it was crazy tempting to walk down the stairs and go for it, but InuYasha wouldn’t dare. He was perfectly fine just hearing her life from a safe distance so they couldn’t hurt each other, because this is what love inevitably leads to — and that was assuming she wouldn’t reject his advances, in the first place.</p>
<p>Might as well save them both some pain.</p>
<p>“So what do you say? Shall we eat ramen for the third time in a row or order some pizza? InuYasha?”</p>
<p>But he wasn’t listening. In the apartment below, a door opened. Her roommate, Sango, had arrived.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Replied Kagome. “I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause I just made lasagna.”</p>
<p>“And I hope you’re thirsty, ‘cause I just bought Tequila.”</p>
<p>“Tough day, huh?”</p>
<p>“Tough week.”</p>
<p>“Balcony?”</p>
<p>“You bet.”</p>
<p>The girls turned the blender on.</p>
<p>The balcony was their favorite spot to chat. It was also where the acoustic sounded better. To the point even human ears could catch the words.</p>
<p>One look at InuYasha and Miroku realized what it meant.</p>
<p>“Is she going to the balcony?” He asked, but didn’t wait for an answer.</p>
<p>InuYasha ran, intercepting Miroku just in time. One hand securely covering his friend’s mouth, the other holding him still. They were now in their own balcony.</p>
<p>“<em>What the fuck are you doing?</em>”</p>
<p>There was an attempt to speak, but it came off muttered. Even so, InuYasha refused to budge his hand. Until Miroku licked it. “Ugh!”</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” He questioned while InuYasha compulsively wiped his hand on his jeans. “I’m being your wingman.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need a wingman and <em>will you shut up, already?</em>” His whispered, angry. Miroku was ready to deliver a cunning comeback when the blender stopped and the girls stepped into the balcony.</p>
<p>“So I had to break up with Kuranosuke today.”</p>
<p>“Break up? I thought you guys were friends with benefits or whatever.”</p>
<p>“YES! WE WERE! THANK YOU! Now could you please be a lamb and go tell him that? Maybe I didn’t make myself clear the first four hundred times! Oh, stop laughing!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Go on.”</p>
<p>“It was a nightmare! The whole week he kept sending flowers and Valentine’s Day cards to the precinct. It’s not even february!”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t get him arrested.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I was <em>this</em> close. It’s hard enough getting their respect, you know? Being a female cop and all. He wasn’t helping.”</p>
<p>“I know. But hey! Someday you’ll find the guy for you. Someone who’ll understand how much your job means. I’m serious! You will!”</p>
<p>“Nope. That’s it for me. I’m done with men.”</p>
<p>“Funny, I’m in the opposite vibe.”</p>
<p>“<em>Really?</em> Now <em>that’s</em> interesting.”</p>
<p>“It’s just… I haven’t dated anyone since Koga.”</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re right! I haven’t realized it.”</p>
<p>“You know what? You should set me up with someone.”</p>
<p>Miroku playfully punched InuYasha’s shoulder, getting his attention. “That’s your chance,” he mouthed. The half demon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… Wouldn’t Ayumi, Yuka and What’s-Her-Name be a better option for that? I’m usually cuffing most guys I meet.”</p>
<p>“Eri. And <em>no way!</em> They would just set me up with Hojo.”</p>
<p>“Right! And why won’t you date him, again?”</p>
<p>“<em>Because he’s my friend!</em>”</p>
<p>“He is cute.”</p>
<p>“A cute <em>friend</em>.”</p>
<p>“He likes you.”</p>
<p>“Not my fault.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll d—”</p>
<p>“HEY, NEIGHBORS! NEIGHBORS!”</p>
<p>Mortified, InuYasha watched Miroku make a fool of himself. Like in a movie, his body seemed to forget how to react.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Greeted Sango. “I’m sorry. Were we being too loud? We’ll keep it down.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, the walls are really thin. Listen… I have this friend. And he’s really into your friend’s voice. I was wondering if she would be interest in going on a date with him.”</p>
<p>“What?” Kagome let out a shaken giggle.</p>
<p>“Is this for real?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I gotta go, but check his Instagram out. It’s @InuYashaTaisho.”</p>
<p>Apparently very pleased with himself, Miroku walked inside.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re a dead man!</em>”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Kagome asked, while InuYasha chased Miroku around the apartment.</p>
<p>“It can’t hurt to give a look,” Answered Sango.</p>
<p>“Five years from now, when the two of you get married, you’ll be <em>thanking</em> me for this.” Miroku dodged the pillow InuYasha threw on his direction.</p>
<p>“Don’t ya worry. Imma make sure to write this on your tombstone.”</p>
<p>“Sango!”</p>
<p>“Wha—Wow! <em>This is him?</em> What are you gonna do?”</p>
<p>InuYasha threw another pillow. Miroku caught it in the air. He was cornered on the wall and nothing could save him now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzt! Bzzzt!</em>
</p>
<p>Impertinently, his phone choose that exact minute to vibrate. InuYasha fished it off his back pocket and the notification took his breath away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kagome Higurashi started following you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Is that her?”</p>
<p>InuYasha ignored him. The only important thing was the dark haired beauty smiling brightly on his screen. Her eyes were big and warm, framed by extremely long black lashes. She had adorable bangs and sharped cheeks. The perfect shape of her lips rivaled those from a greek statue and they seemed to be painted in a natural shade of pink in almost every picture. Except when they were burning red.</p>
<p>He couldn’t have put a better face to the voice if he tried.</p>
<p>Scrolling down her feed, InuYasha continued to connect the features he didn’t know with the names he did. Sango. Her mom. Sota. Buyo. Her grandfather.</p>
<p>“Let me see!” Miroku ran to his side and hang on his shoulder like a parrot, whistling in approval as InuYasha went on. “Woah, wait, wait, wait! Who is that?”</p>
<p>“That’s Sango, the girl you just embarrassed me<em> and</em> yourself in front of.” He followed Kagome back.</p>
<p>“I think I’m in love.”</p>
<p>InuYasha glared at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it.”</p>
<p>“He followed me back!”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s going down!” Sango laughed.</p>
<p>“Watch me.” Defied Miroku.</p>
<p>“What the fuck happened to the ‘not dating neighbors’ rule?”</p>
<p>“If four years of law school taught me something was that every rule has its exceptions. In this case, the exception is the absurd level of hotness of said neighbor.”</p>
<p>“On a second thought, go ahead and date her. It’s about time someone put you in jail.”</p>
<p>Miroku smirked.</p>
<p>“Should I say hello?”</p>
<p>“Definitely!” Encouraged Sango. “Don’t schedule anything until I check him for bad precedents, though.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a cop.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzt! Bzzzt!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Hi!<br/></b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>I’m sorry about my friend.<br/></b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>He thinks ‘boundaries’ is an indie band.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have a pizza to order?” InuYasha faced him, eyebrows raised. Miroku narrowed his eyes and left.</p>
<p>“This isn’t over.”</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s okay.<br/>So... you’re a dog demon.<br/>I’m assuming this is how you can hear us down here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Actually I’m half demon, which means I’m only half responsible for invading your privacy. The other half is on you for being so damn loud.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Excuse me?! I thought you liked my loud personality!<br/>Wasn’t that the whole point?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>To be fair, what I liked was your killer cover of Livin’ On A Prayer.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OH MY GOD!<br/></em>
  <em>I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HEARD THAT!<br/></em>
  <em>Okay.</em><br/>
  <em>This isn’t fair.<br/></em>
  <em>You’ve been listening to my voice since I moved in, but I have no idea what yours sound like.</em>
</p>
<p>The next text he sent her was his phone number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a while, yes? Tell me if you guys enjoyed this one. Fluff is not really my thing. Let me know if I can interest you in a Part II of them dating and send me sugestions of where they could go, if you want to. If I liked them better than the ideas I have in mind, I might end up writing it (is not a priority, though).</p>
<p>Also, I want to dedicate this piece to @xfangheartx. Thank you for always being a sweetheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>